


【MIU404/志伊】1122411

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 23





	【MIU404/志伊】1122411

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎标题灵感来自3355411  
◎段子

1122411

和伊吹蓝第一次出完任务那天，志摩一未难得睡了一个好觉，甚至在洗澡的时候就已经打起了哈欠，躺到床上后很快就睡着了。等到第二天早晨醒来，他才后知后觉地意识到自己昨晚睡得很好，连梦都没有。  
大概是因为太累了。志摩想道，毕竟遛大型犬并非是一件容易的事，不仅要看着这条狗不要乱咬，还要拴住他不要乱跑，冲出去吓到市民可就糟了。  
志摩其实很难入眠。不过已经习以为常了，在他看来，只有无忧无虑的人才会躺下就睡，这种人俗称笨蛋——并没有说阵马哥是笨蛋的意思。  
众人眼中的志摩一未沉稳到看起来心事重重，一个人独处时更是如此，他几乎没有爱好，对电视节目也不感兴趣，看新闻更多是出于工作需要。  
如果一定要说有什么乐意去做的事，对志摩来说应该是音乐，但同事里没有人知道他唱歌好听这件事，这也不是警察的必备素质。只能给桔梗结弦当司机的那段时间，他回家后常常会带起耳机，听音乐一直听到深夜。  
“呐，志摩酱，你刚才哼歌了吧。”  
“你这家伙在说什么？”  
难得没有发生需要404出动的情况，现在看起来不过是有一辆卖蜜瓜包的车在路上闲逛而已，再加上天气很好，志摩被暖熏熏的风吹得有些出神，在红绿灯路口停下的时候，伊吹蓝突然那样说道。  
“我听到了，我听到了噢！”伊吹骄傲地指了指自己的耳朵，“我的听力可是很灵敏的，你刚才哼了蜜瓜包歌！”  
“……”志摩少见地没有反驳伊吹，他无法否认那首蜜瓜包歌的奇怪最近总是回响在脑海里，不由自主地哼出来也是有可能的。  
“嘿嘿，”伊吹得意地笑了起来，“志摩酱唱歌很好听呀，以前是轻音部的吗？”  
“不是。”志摩扭头看向窗外。  
“诶——真可惜，不如以后录一首蜜瓜包歌吧，把车上的这个换成你唱的。”  
“不要。”  
“啊啊，志摩酱拒绝的也太快啦！”伊吹夸张地在驾驶席上摇晃起来，“作为出道曲也很有纪念意义啊。”  
“都说了不要！而且已经绿灯了，快点开走！还有你这样算危险驾驶了！”  
被志摩吼了之后，伊吹一路上都没有再提，晚上回到总部和阵马九重汇合。互道晚安之后，阵马和伊吹再一次在沾上枕头的瞬间就睡着了。  
“真厉害……”九重小声地感叹道。  
“你也早点睡吧。”志摩把枕头递给九重，然后也躺到临时搭建的床上。相处的时间久了，志摩渐渐能分辨出伊吹的呼吸声，所以即便彼此背对着，他也仿佛能看到伊吹熟睡的神情。  
——相信了嫌疑人，是因为曾经的自己也没有被相信过吧。理解少年们的想法，是因为曾经的自己也渴望着自由的奔跑吧。寄给福利院书包，是因为曾经的自己也很想要吧。  
伊吹蓝像太阳，莽撞而坚定地奔向所有的黑暗。  
那么，如果不是所谓的受害人，而是理应坚韧强大的警察，也能被别人拯救吗？也能等到被太阳照耀的那天吗？  
这样发问的时候，志摩的心里其实已经有所期待。  
「你下次救我的时候要快一点啊。」  
志摩再次睁开眼睛时，窗外天色已经大亮。  
九点钟一到，机搜404正式下班，伊吹从背后扑过来勾住志摩的脖子，说：“志摩酱，我们去卡拉OK吧！”  
“谁要和你这家伙去。”  
“可是人家想听志摩酱唱歌嘛～”  
“谁要唱给你听啊！”  
志摩伸手挡了一下往自己身上蹭的伊吹，但及时收住了力道，并没有真正推开。


End file.
